The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, a display panel may include one or more integrated circuits (ICs), as the data driving chips that provide driving signals to the pixels of the display panel. Typically, the ICs may be disposed in a peripheral non-display area on the display panel. However, when the display panel is a flexible or bendable display panel, the disposition of the ICs may affect the flexibility and bendability (i.e., the bending ability) of the bendable display panel.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.